Help from Above
by H0neyAnge1
Summary: DA fic! Someone is sent to help with the Beast.
1. help

****

Help from Above

By: Andrea

Okay, I'm crazy for starting another fic right now, because I have no time between school and work, plus I already have another story I'm writing here, but I got this idea and couldn't shake it, so here it is. 

To those reading my other fic, thanks and I hope you like this one too, I will update both of them, I promise!

Disclaimer: If they were mine I wouldn't be writing this.

Spoilers: Up through Long Day's Journey and pretty much anything else that is going to happen will be fair game, but if you don't read spoilers you may want to wait until next weeks episode..

***

Angelus.

The word made demons and humans alike tremble. Even today stories were told of the Scourge of Europe. Of course most knew that Angelus was now Angel, but fear of Angelus still existed.

Particularly for Angel himself. The beast knew Angelus. They needed Angelus. Wesley wanted to change Angel into Angelus. Under controlled circumstances of course, but still. Angel didn't want to go there again. There was a reason Angelus was feared and whether the group wanted to admit it or not Angelus could easier escape them, especially if they were trying to keep him alive to restore his soul. Angel didn't want to go there again. 

Wesley thought it was the only way. Fred agreed with Wes. Lorne was staying out of it, but he too seemed to back up the brains. Cordelia sided with Angel. Not that Angel was thrilled about it, but she had seen Angelus. Not only in Sunnydale, but from her higher being employment. Gunn walked a fine line agreeing with Fred but trying to disagree as much as he could with Wes. In short he was being no help at all. And Connor didn't know what to think. The idea that Angelus and Angel were in fact two entirely different people, or demons, was still new to him.

Angel was jolted from his thoughts by Wes.

***

"We need Angelus. I know this is not the ideal situation, but it may very well be the only way. Angel doesn't remember this beast and anyone else who would is long dead."

"Wait." Cordelia looked to Wes, thinking of other options. "What about Spike? I mean, he's in Sunnydale and on the side of good, maybe he can help."

"Doubtful." Angel muttered, although everyone heard.

"Why?" Fred asked, looking to Angel.

"We didn't get a long most of the time. We only spent about twenty years together."

"Oh, well it was a thought. Of course now that I think about it, my vision may have been further back. Like early 1800s maybe?"

"That would have been before Spike was made, or even born."

"Yeah. Too bad Darla isn't still around. Wow. There's a sentence I never thought would leave my mouth." 

"Tell me about it."

Silence reigned over the group as they each sat in there own thoughts. At least they did until a large blue light began to fill the room.

"What?" Angel asked, standing up.

Everyone else rose quickly and took fighting stances.

"Another portal?" Gunn asked, anger clear in his voice.

"It's not trying to pull us in." Wes answered.

"Maybe a gateway?" Fred asked. "Sending rather than receiving?"

"It's getting bigger." Connor stated, watching the blue light grow. Suddenly the light flashed brilliant, pure light and disappeared.

"Okay, I'm blind." Cordelia said to the room.

"Tell me about it." Lorne answered.

"It's like having the worst picture taken ever." Fred added.

Everyone worked to adjust their eyes for the next several minutes. When they could finally see again they noticed something on the floor, were the blue light had been. Or rather someone.

"Darla?"

***

You like? Please R&R. 

  
This is probably going to end up being an A/D story. I'm a B/A, D/A, and a C/A shipper, so I enjoy all of them depending on the story. 


	2. careful wishes

****

Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's some more.

***

"Darla?"

The group looked down at the blond woman they thought long gone. Angel moved forward, covering her with a nearby blanket. 

"She's alive." 

"What?"

"Again?"

Angel looked up at the shocked faces and nodded. Darla was here and she was alive. Again. A million thoughts flashed through Angel's mind. Memories, good and bad. Things he wished he had done or said. The last moments he was with her when she had Connor. Connor. Angel turned towards his son.

Connor stood, staring down at the woman on the ground. Darla. His mother. He had never had a mother before. She was beautiful. Just how he had imagined her. And she was alive. She wasn't a demon. Holtz had not instilled hatred of his mother in Connor like he had for his father. She had given up her life for his. But here she was, human.

"Connor?" Connor focused his eyes on his father. 

"My mother." 

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Yeah, the how's what I'd like to know too." Gunn stated, hopping into the conversation.

"Certainly embodies the whole 'careful what you wish for' cliche." Cordelia answered.

"That's right. You wished Darla was here. And now she is." Wesley looked to Cordelia.

"Well, I was just saying that we coulda asked her. It's not like I expected her to jump the next portal here."

"No, but The Powers that Be, may have been thinking the same think. You do after all still have a connection with them, and you were a higher being."

"Great. I'm glad they were listening to the lamest idea I ever had."

"Maybe not." Fred interjected. "I mean she and Angelus pretty much stayed together, so if he knew the Beast, she probably did too."

"Hmmm."

Everyone's attention immediately went back to the person lying on the floor, who was now starting to come around.

***

That's all for now. I know it's short but I'll try to write more this week and update. Please review.


	3. reunion

****

Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Here's some more.

***

Darla moved slightly. This was...wrong. She was lying on a cold floor, covered by a blanket. And, oh yeah, she was solid! Again. This had to be one of the dumbest things ever. With her eyes still closed, Darla rehashed what she remembered. Okay, Angel killed her, fine. Wolfram and Hart then bring her back, human. She gets vamped, sleeps with Angel, suddenly becomes pregnant because of some weird prophecy, and then kills herself for her baby. Yep that was it, yet here she was alive again. For the first time Darla noticed her heart beating and the fact that she had to breathe. Oh, alive, if the fully human, not in the undead way. Slowly she opened her eyes.

***

Everyone watched at Darla moved, then waited until her eyes finally opened. She looked around confused.

"Huh?"

"Darla?" Angel brought her attention to him.

"Angel." Darla looked at him, still confused but less nervous knowing he was with her. He always did that for her. "What am I doing here?"

Angel looked into her eyes. "I don't know."

"I remember everything. I remember killing myself. And yet somehow I'm back, again. I don't understand."

"I know. But we'll figure it out."

Darla smiled at him. "I know. You've never let me down."

Angel smiled back at her, but then remembered something. Yes, he had let her down. Their son stood watching them. Fascinated by his mother. He hadn't taken care of their son like he had promised her. Holtz had raised Connor, and it occurred to Angel that he didn't know what Connor knew about Darla.

"Actually, there is something we need to talk about."

"Angel, I hate to interrupt, but I have a feeling that the talk you want to have with going to be long. It would seem that the powers have set Darla to us, as sort of an answer to our problems. We need information about the Beast."

"Yeah, but if I don't remember, how do we know she will."

"We don't for sure, but it's worth a shot."

"What Beast?" Darla asked, sitting up, making sure the blanket was still covering everything.

"This big, stony looked apocalypse beast." 

"Oh. Great."

"I have drawings that may help, but first I want to introduce you to someone. Connor?" Connor moved towards them, coming into Darla's line of vision. "This is Connor. Our son."

Darla gasped as she looked at her son. Her baby. He was perfect. There was so much of Angel in him. "Our son?"

Connor looked down at his mother, tears were forming in her eyes and Connor felt his own eyes become wet. He felt like a little kid who wanted nothing more than for their mother to hold them and make everything okay. 

Darla felt the tears on her cheeks and noticed the ones making their way to her son's as well. She let go of Angel's hand and opened her arms for her son.

Connor moved into his mother's arms and was folding into a protective and loving embrace. And for the first time he knew where he belonged.

The others moved away from the family reunion. Busying themselves around the office.

Angel smiled at the sight of this family together. This is what he had imagined when Darla was still pregnant with Connor. The three of them as a family.

"Mom?" Connor pulled away slightly.

"Yes, Connor?"

"I love you." It was the first time Connor had said those words in this dimension.

"I love you too." Darla pulled him close again. 

Angel hated to break up the moment but he knew that explanations were soon to come and they would take a while, plus he wanted to allow Darla to get dressed first.

"Cordelia? Can Darla borrow some of the clothes you have here?" Angel asked.

"Sure." Cordelia answered from behind the counter.

"Thanks."

When Connor pulled out of her arms so she could get up, Darla realized how empty her arms felt. She longed to hold her baby again, just a little longer. But she knew that the idea of having a mother was still knew to Connor so she let him go. Then she noticed something. She looked around the room again to make sure. Yep, something was definitely off.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?" Angel helped Darla to her feet.

"How long have I been gone? Connor's a teenager, but know one else looks any different."

"Yeah, that's one of the things we have to talk about. You've been gone about a year."

"What? But how...?"

"I'll explain after you get dressed."

"This had better be a damn good explanation." Darla said as she followed him up the stairs.

***

I'll try to write more this weekend. Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. explainations

****

Chapter 4

I'm finally writing more! I know I promised you guys another chapter like a week ago, but I got busy, then I got a new computer for my birthday and all of my time has been going toward getting all my files transferred and everything. So now I'm writing the chapter I promised.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it really helps me get motivated to write more.

***

Darla come out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for some answers.

"What happened?"

Angel looked up, "With Connor?"

"Yes, with Connor. Why isn't he a baby still? I mean, does he grow faster than normal kids? Is he done now? What-"

"Darla, he's normal. It wasn't anything like that. You remember Holtz was here, after us. Well, after Connor was born, instead of revenge killing, he chose a son for a son."

"What? Holtz did something to Connor?"

"No, not like you mean. He kidnapped Connor. Took him to another dimension, where he raised Connor. In their world it was eighteen years, here a few months. Connor found a way back and now he's home with us."

"Holtz raised our son?"

"Yes. And I don't really know what he told Connor about you, but he taught Connor to hate me. Told him all about Angelus and that I was still that monster."

"Oh, Angel, I-"

"Judging by the greeting you got downstairs I don't think you'll have that problem."

"Angel, I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'm sorry I let you down. I was supposed to protect him. He's my son."

"I know. And I don't have all the details yet," her voice changed to a little firmer tone, "but I will. But I don't blame you."

Angel looked at her in surprise. "Why?"

"Because you love him. I know you do and I know you would do anything to keep him safe. I'm sure you did all you could, and that's all I could ask from you."

"Thank you. I wish I could believe that."

"Maybe someday. Right now, I want to see my son and then I'm going to work on this father/son relationship the two of you have."

Angel smiled at her. "We also have a world to save."

"We will, darling boy, we will."

***

Sorry it's a short chapter. I have to study for a test tomorrow but I'll try to post another chapter soon, as in the next few days. I promise this time!

Please review.


	5. beast 411

Okay, I suck. It's been almost 3 years since I worked on this story, but I was meant to get back to it. Unfortunately I have not been inspired. I actually hadn't written any fanfic in 2 years until about a week ago (even though a I have a whole list of ideas). Anyway, if anyone is still interested in reading this story here's a new chapter.

Chapter 5

"So, what do you think they're doing up there?" Gunn asked.

"Gunn, we've already been through this." Cordelia responded.

"I know, it's just the way those two look at each other. Besides, last time around, Angel ended up firing all of us. I, for one, really don't want a repeat."

"Neither do I, but I think they have more important things to discuss at the moment." Said Wesley.

Connor sat silently as the others continued to talk about his parents. He didn't know what the big problem was, but he didn't really care. His mother was alive! Connor had always imagined what his mother would be like. She would have blue eyes like his, a kind smile, and she would love him more than anything. Holtz had told him that his mother had died so that Connor could be born. Holtz had also told Connor stories about his mother, Darla the vampire, but Connor had never been able to think of her as evil. Angelus was another matter. Holtz had told stories of both Darla and Angelus, but he had always focused on Angelus. Angelus was nothing more than a murdering demon with the ability to lie.

Connor knew about lies.

In his young life, everyone had lied. Holtz had lied about his love for Connor. Justine had lied about Holtz's death. Fred had lied about caring for him. Gunn had lied about being his friend. Cordelia had lied about needing him. Everyone had lied to him, except his mother.

Connor was pulled from his thoughts as Angel and Darla came down the stairs.

"Mom." Connor was instantly on his feet and moving towards her.

"Hi Baby, what are you all talking about?" Darla asked as she moved next to her son.

"We were just talking about the Beast and wondering if you recognized him." Wesley pulled a stack of papers off the counter and handed them to Darla.

Darla moved to sit down with Connor and Angel following close behind. Connor gave Angel a quick glance before sitting next to his mother.

"I've never seen him before. This guys not someone you'd forget." At that everyone looked to Angel. Darla looked up to see what everyone was staring at.

"I mean, it's not a common demon…and he um…" Darla trailed off unable to think of anything else to say. Angel; however, was smiling.

"I think we know what you mean. Thanks."

Darla smiled sheepishly, "To answer your question, no I don't recognize him."

"Ah, well, it was a long shot I suppose." Wesley moved back to the counter and opened a book.

"Well, if she couldn't help then why did the powers send her here?" Fred asked, confused.

"Yeah, my vision showed early 1800s and a field of bodies, and in the middle were Angelus and the Beast. Why weren't you there? Weren't the two of you attached at the hip or something?" questioned a frustrated Cordelia.

"We were not attached at the hip. We did prefer to be together, but in 150 years we did spend time apart." Darla snapped back.

"In the early 1800s, we were separated for a while. Darla went to Vienna while I stayed in London." Angel replied in a thoughtful tone. "But I don't remember anything about the Beast."

"That's right. You came to Vienna a few months later." Darla turned to face Angel. "I remember you saying something interesting had happened on your way to meet me. You did go through a battlefield. And you said something about 'Rocky the Stoneman' wanting you for an ally. Looking at these drawings it could have been him."

Wesley had closed his book and moved closer to the trio. Darla now had everyone's attention.

"I don't remember anything about this." Angel said irritated.

"We said he had killed the soliders to impress you. And that he wanted you to help him to kill someone. You turned him down and he didn't take the rejection too well. But some women, I think you said, priestesses maybe? Turned up. That's all I remember you telling me."

"Priestesses. Well that gives us something to look into." Wesley quickly grabbed some books, while Fred went to her laptop to begin researching.

To be Continued…

A/N: I hope you guys liked the new chapter. I really am sorry for the 3 year gap. I am not going to make a promise on when the next chapter will be up, but I am trying to get this fic finished so hopefully it won't be long.

Please review, it really does help with my motivation. One of the reasons I even bothered to continue was because of the reviews I have gotten.


	6. angel thoughts

Thanks for the reviews!

Note: This chapter is going to be from Angel's P.O.V. I'm sorry if the story seems to be a little slow, but I haven't worked on it in almost 3 years so I'm just trying to get back into it.

Chapter 6

I moved to a corner on the hotel stairs a while ago. As I sit flipping pages in one of the books Wesley had given to me, I sneaked looks at Darla and Connor. The two of them still sat on the round couch (what is it called?) and were talking in hushed voices. Even with my vampire hearing I was unable to make out the words.

What were they talking about? Me? Holtz? The Beast? There were too many possibilities.

I had moved to my new spot after a couple of looks from Darla and outright glares coming from our son. I could tell Darla wanted to speak with Connor alone. And Connor never liked being around me.

It's probably good that I left my place beside them. Different emotions had been fighting their way to the surface since Darla had first appeared. I wanted to hold her and never let go. I wanted to know why she had returned. Would she be able to stay? I always knew I loved her, but I had tried to pretend I didn't. I had a soul and she didn't. I knew we couldn't be together. But when she came back human, I saw another chance. That's why I wasn't able to let her go. I had to save her because I loved her. In the end I failed and I have never been able to forgive myself. When she returned pregnant with an impossible child I thought it was another chance. She had the baby's soul and it seemed to fit, but that too was just a silly hope. Could it be that this was a real chance for the two of us? Third times a charm and all that nonsense.

As happy as I am to have her back and as hopeful I am for our future, I also feel jealousy. Connor loves her. I don't blame him, I love her too, but it hurts. I have worked so hard to gain just a little trust from him and she appears and is greeted with open arms. It's not fair. I wonder why he doesn't hate her. Did Holtz not foster hate for Darla as well as me? Or is it because she's now human and he is able to accept her easier? I wish I knew the answer. And I wish I wasn't jealous.

But I also feel happiness. Not lose my soul prefect happiness, but a kind of giddy (yes I said giddy) happy. I'm excited that Darla's here. That we might be able to become the family I wanted us to be when Darla showed up here pregnant. I happy that my son has a mother and that he is able to connect with her. I'm happy that my friends are all here and that we can share this together.

And I'm scared. I'm scared that we won't be able to stop the Beast. I'm scared that my friends will die, Darla will be taken away, and that my son will never see me as anything but a monster. I'm scared that this is a dream or another fruitless dream of mine. I'm scared that everything will fall apart. I don't have the best track record.

But I still hope and I still sneak looks when no one is watching as I sit here pretending to research.

Okay, it's short but it's there. I'm sorry if it sucked. I know I kinda jumped around but hopefully it wasn't too hard to follow.

Please review!


	7. priestesses

Yeah, new chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

Wesley turned another page in the book he was looking through. The hotel lobby was uncommonly quiet as everyone was busy researching. Fred sat at her computer and the click of keys as she typed broke the silence. Gunn was stretched out on the couches in the corner, flipping through pages. Lorne was on the couch next to him slowly turning pages in the same book he'd been reading for the last hour. Angel was on the stairs away from the group. And Darla and Connor sat in the middle of the lobby, quietly talking to one another. Everyone was tired and their research had turned up surprisingly little.

"What's your favorite color?" Connor smiled at the question. "What?"

"No one ever asked me that before." Connor replied.

Darla smiled gently at her son. His life was very different from what it should have been. "Well I'm asking."

"Blue. What's yours?" Connor shifted to look at his mother.

"I like blue too." Connor smiled happily.

"What do you like to do?" Darla asked him another question. Getting Connor to have a conversation was hard work. She was beginning to see why Angel and Connor's relationship was so strained. They were too much alike.

"Kill things." He replied without hesitation.

"Huh. Well, anything besides that?" Darla once again wished her son could have grown up as a normal child. The way he should have.

"I don't know. I train a lot."

"Well, we will have to broaden your interests after this is over. Maybe go to the movies. Or something." Darla was drawing a blank on things to do. She hadn't been part of the world in a long time and even before that she had been dead…an evil.

"I like movies." Connor said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I've only been to one, but it was fun."

"Well, I haven't seen any movies in a long time. Maybe we could all go." Connor shifted uncomfortably.

"Like who?"

"Your dad." Darla watched the emotions flash across his face.

Connor's immediate reaction was to say no. But a part of him wanted to say yes. He looked at his mother as he fought a battle with himself. And then he saw the hope in her eyes. "Maybe."

Darla smiled, not wanting to push yet. "Yeah, we have to pick a movie first anyway. Your dad is actually very picky."

Connor smiled and relaxed at her words.

"Guys!" Fred's voice rang across the lobby. "I think I found something."

Everyone was out of their seats and crowded around Fred and her computer as soon as she finished speaking.

"It's an address." Wesley always did like to state the obvious.

"The Svea Priestesses. And they're in Pacoima. What are the odds."

"Let's get going." Angel, Darla, Connor, Wesley, and Gunn all headed out leaving Fred, Lorne and Cordelia to hold down the fort.

* * *

The group of five crowded onto the porch as Gunn rang the doorbell. There was no answer. Everyone looked at each other. Gunn rang the doorbell again. As he was preparing to ring the bell a third time the door swung open.

"Hi. Can I help you?" A pretty blond woman stood in front of them.

"Mommy, can I have some milk?" A voice called from another room.

"In just a minute, honey." The blond woman called back to her son before turned again to the five people in front of her. "So, what can I help you all with?"

"We're sorry for just showing up like this, but we are in need of your immediate help." Wesley answered.

"Okay." The woman continued to look at them. "With what?"

"With a demon we call the beast. He is the one responsible for the recent rain of fire and endless midnight." Gunn replied.

The woman smiled then and opened the door wider. "Please come in."

* * *

Please review!


End file.
